1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to an optical filter and a flat display panel having the optical filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demand for large screen display panels increases among consumers, flat display panels have been widely developed. The flat display panels include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), organic light emitting displays (OLEDs), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs).
An optical filter is typically installed on the front surface of a flat display panel. The optical filter is used to protect the display panel from external shock or scratches, prevent reflection of external light, correct colors, shield EMI, enhance bright room contrast, and control other optical characteristics of the display panel. To perform these functions, the optical filter includes multiple function layers, which each include a film and an individual function layer formed on the film. Thus, manufacturing costs increase, and it is difficult to make flat display panel thinner.